Balint Juhasz
Balint Juhasz is the son of Shepherd Paul from the Hungarian fairy tale by the same name, appearing in Andrew Lang's Crimson Fairy Book. Info Name: Balint Juhasz Age: 15 Parent's Story: Shepherd Paul Roommate: Frederic Fatal Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to learn the importance of trust. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at wrestling. Storybook Romance Status: Audrey Quenouille is my girlfriend. She and I get along quite well. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I find it hard to trust people, and it can get hard for others to convince me of their trust. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm definitely the athletic type. Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. I don't find magic very exciting. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Frederic. I can count on him. Zoltan Turul is also a pretty fun guy - and very funny. Character Appearance Balint is of average height, with red hair parted in the middle and brown eyes. He wears a grey and yellow sweater vest over a black shirt and black pants. He has glasses on his face. He is noticeably overweight. Personality Balint is best described as a very serious person who is often deep in thought. He is physically strong and he is fond of wrestling. Balint loves books and frequently reads. He finds it very hard to trust people and can sometimes be paranoid around others. Biography Hello! I'm Balint Juhasz, the son of Shepherd Paul. I'll tell you about my dad's story. Dad was found by a shepherd when he was just a baby. Dad grew up to be very strong, When he was fourteen, he went on an adventure. He met three men on his journey; one who combed trees, one who ground stones into powder, and one who kneaded iron. Each man requested to wrestle with Dad, who beat them each time. When the four of them set up camp, Tree Comber was asked to prepare supper. A dwarf came by, The dwarf asked for food, and Tree Comber refused. The dwarf stole the food in the saucepan when it was cooked. The next day, the same thing happened with Stone Crusher, and the day afterwards, with Iron Kneader. Finally, Dad decided to do the cooking. He was quite annoyed with his friends, and decided to show the dwarf, who he had tied up to a tree. But the dwarf and tree were gone, and a hole was in its place. Dad's friends lowered him into the hole. Dad ended up in a valley with a castle, a maiden, and a dragon with six heads. Dad did not fear the dragon and wrestled with it, killing it. The maiden gave him a gold rod, and he turned the castle into a golden apple. He then went to another castle, with another maiden (the sister of the first one) and a dragon with twelve heads. He killed the second dragon and freed the maiden. Afterwards, he found a third castle, with a third maiden (the sister of the previous two) and a dragon with eighteen heads. The dragon was the third maiden's husband, and he was also the dwarf's true form. Dad skilled the third dragon and saved the maiden. When Dad went back to his friends, the three ungrateful men stole the three sisters. Dad wandered for a long time, eventually meeting a griffin. The griffin helped Dad find the three maidens and the three unfaithful friends. Dad sent the three men away and turned the apples into castles. Each sister got a castle, and Dad married the youngest sister. Life in the castle is pretty good. Dad's been granted a noble title. I've got two older sisters, Dalma and Virag. I've also got some cousins from my two aunts. Right now, I'm at Ever After High. This is my second year at this place. I like it so far. The best thing about this place is that there's plenty of sports. I'm really into wrestling, and I'm on the school wrestling team. I enjoy watching wrestling as well. Sometimes, though, I feel like I don't know my own strength. I'm a pretty big guy. I often get picked on for being fat, and unfortunately the sons of Tree Comber, Stone Crusher, and Iron Kneader are here too and they bully me about my weight. Those three gadflies don't know when to stay away from me. But I always tell people that I'm all muscle, even though a lot of students would say otherwise. One thing I have trouble with is trusting others. I know that Dad had some awful companions, and I figure that I'd be more careful if I'm to be the next Shepherd Paul. I would like to learn trust so I can have plenty of friends. I do have some friends, though. The best is my roommate Frederic. Frederic's a cool guy. He's into military stuff. I've never cared for that stuff, but I do like the fact that Frederic is very trustworthy and keeps secrets very well. I'm also friends with fellow Hungarians Zoltan Turul, Vilmos Szakall, and Aliz Fejsze. They're all pretty fun to be around. Zoltan is the best out of them. He's very funny. He enjoys wrestling too, though of course I wouldn't wrestle him because he's much smaller than me and he could get injured. But we find lots of other things to bond over. Trivia *Balint's surname means "shepherd" in Hungarian. *Balint has a pet griffin named Szello. She is about the size of a medium-sized dog. *In his home country, Balint's name would be written as Juhasz Balint, since in Hungary (unlike the rest of Europe), the surname goes before the given name. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Grant George, who voices Clive in Fire Emblem Echoes. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Crimson Fairy Book Category:Nobility Category:Hungarian